


You know I exist?

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Broke up with him because he bullied people, F/M, Fluff, Friendly reader, He hates peter, Longtime crush, Mild Angst, Popular reader, The reader actually likes may's date loaf, Tony gives useful advice, he still loves the reader, she asks Peter for help, she's flash's ex girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7997461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plot: Peter has the biggest crush on the reader but is too intimated to talk to her because not only is she is really popular and sweet but she's also flash's ex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You know I exist?

**Author's Note:**

> Civil war never happened but Tony still recruited Peter. Also Ned knows Peter is Spider Man

*Peter's pov*

"You're drooling again" I heard Ned's voice as I stared at y/n as she was talking to one of her many friends.

"What?" I looked away from y/n when I heard Ned slamming his locker shut.

"Why don't you ask her out?" I gave him a ' are you joking' look. He knows I've had the worlds biggest crush on y/n since I was in kindergarten. Although he's tried to pursued me to talk to her I've always said no. Mainly because I'm too intimidated to talk to her. She's so nice to everyone that I fear that I'm going to say something stupid and she'll hate me.

"hey freaks are you two staring at my girl?" I froze at the sound of flash's voice.

"Technically you two aren't together anymore" I started "she dumped you."

"Listen here Parker" he grabbed me by the shirt and pinned me against the lockers. "We're on a break right now but I will get her back so stay away from her."

"I honestly don't know why she dated you. You're a horrible person and she actually cares about people." I closed my eyes once I noticed flash balled his fist.

"LET HIM GO ! ! ! !" I heard y/n shouting. "I said let him go" she said in a stern voice. Flash immediately let me go and walked away. "Sorry" she apologized as she walked away as the warning bell rang.

"Dude lets go" Ned and I made our way to math class, hoping we make it on time because we still needed to go to my locker.

*y/n pov*

The biggest regret in my life was dating flash Thompson. Sure he was so sweet to me when we dated but the number one thing I hated about him was that he was a jerk to everyone else. I hated watching him make fun of someone for no reason and insist he's just kidding. Breaking up with him took me three months, the main reason was because he always insisted that he was going to change. But he only got worse. It also didn't help that my friends insisted that I should stay with him. I finally put my foot down and broke up with him when I saw him beating up this kid named Ned from my math class. I was brought out of my thoughts over what just happened at the sound of my teachers voice.

"Y/n can I have a word with you?" Mrs. Smith called me to her desk.

"What's up Mrs. Smith?" I asked as I stood in front of her. Instead of saying anything she just handed me my test from Monday, a big "F" was written at the top of the paper.

"I'm so disappointed" she began "you have dropped from an A to a C in my class".

"Oh no" I felt so disappointed in myself "is there anything I can do to raise my grade? I need to raise this back to an A if I want to get into Yale." I asked hoping she'll give me a chance to raise my grade before the semester ends.

"You can retake the test on Monday and then you have to ace all of my test for the rest of the semester to get it back up to an A. Might I suggest you get yourself a tutor?"

"Who should I ask to tutor me?"

"There's Peter Parker. He currently has an A+ in the class, maybe you should ask him to tutor you." she replied before I searched the room but Peter still hadn't arrived yet so I just took my seat and prayed that he would help me out.

"We made it" I looked up and notice Peter and his friend Ned running through the door. I was about to talk to him but the bell rang and mrs. Smith started talking immediately. I guess I'll have to talk to him after class.

I never got the chance to ask Peter for his help because right after class he bolted out of the room. It sucked because that was the only class we shared so now I'm going to have to search for him after school.

*time skip peters pov*

I was nervous the rest of the day, Tony had texted me during math telling me that he was going to visit the school. I nervous because although people know I'm "interning" for the avengers I still feel like they're going to somehow find out I'm Spider Man. The only other person who knows I'm SpiderMan is Ned and that's because he found my suit in my room. I made him swear not to tell anyone. So while I told May I got an internship with the avengers. He was the only person who knew that I actually got recruited to be an avenger.

After school Ned and I existed the school and assumed that Tony was just kidding when he said he was going to come to the school. But we were wrong.

"Peter they're over there." we started to walk towards the three avengers.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked Tony, Natasha, and Wanda once we reached them.

"We just wanted to check up on you, that's all." Tony removed his glasses and looked at me. "We wanted to make sure you're attending school and that your grades haven't slipped since you started "interning" for me."

"Don't worry Tony I'm-"

"Hey look Peter there's y/n. I heard she wanted to talk to you about something." Ned pointed towards y/n who was talking to her friends.

"Who's y/n?" Tony asked causing me to glare at Ned.

"She's Peter's crush" Ned teased. "She's one of the most popular girls in school and also one of the nicest. I've been telling Peter to just go up to her and say hi, she always says hi back."

"You should listen to your friend Parker, she's just a girl."

"She's not just a girl ! ! ! She's y/n" I looked over at her and noticed she was laughing.

"It's easy dude, just say "hey y/n". Watch she's coming this way." Ned pointed towards y/n who was walking with her group of friends "hey y/n"

"Hey ned" I heard y/n reply to Ned "oh Peter I've been meaning to talk to you. can I ask you for a huge favor?"

"What is it?" I tried to sound calm

"I was wondering if you could tutor me in math. I just found out I have a C and I could already hear my mom telling me about how I'm never going to get into Yale with a C in math. Please can you help me? I'll even pay you for the time please ! ! !" she bit her lip as she begged.

"Sure" I smiled at the fact that she was asking me for help.

"Thank you thank you thank you ! ! ! !" she pulled me into a hug. "thank you Peter, you're a life savor." I hugged her back.

"Y/n are you done talking to that loser? The stench of loser is killing me." I heard Liz's voice and she pulled away.

"What did I tell you about being mean to people Liz" she looked back at Liz. "Here's my number text me when you're free so I can go over to your apartment."

"You know where I live?"

"Peter, we're neighbors." she laughed as she wrote her name on a piece of paper before handing it to me. "Again thank you for agreeing to be my tutor." she hugged me one last time before she walked away with Liz and her other friends.

"She knows who I am" I smiled at the piece of paper in my hand.

"I don't want to scare you dude but flash looks like he's about to murder you." Ned point to flash who was giving me a death glare.

"He's also thinking of different ways he's going to murder him. I'm sorry Peter but he's still in love with y/n" Wanda said while giving me a sympathetic smile.

"Let's get out of here before I get arrested for beating up a kid for looking at my protege that way." Tony punched my arm before we got inside the SUV.

*y/n pov*

I got home around 8:00pm after being at Liz's house all afternoon. I was so tired I almost didn't notice the giant teddy bear sitting in the living room.

"Mom?" I called out as I was trying see if it had a tag with the name of the person who sent it.

"Yes sweetie?" she asked as she walked into the living room.

"Do you know who sent this?" I looked at her.

"Oh it was that boyfriend of yours" she smiled at me, just like my friends she was disappointed when I broke up with flash.

"He's not my boyfriend anymore mom, I broke up with him." she sighed

"Just give him one more chance" she shouted before she went back into her room. I just left present out there, already planning on throw it away tomorrow morning.

*the next day*

I left the apartment carrying the teddy bear when I bumped into Peter.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry Peter ! ! !" I apologized.

"It's ok, nice bear" although I couldn't see him I could tell he was smiling when he said that.

"Shut up" I laughed "he's going in the trash"

"Why?" I put the bear down so I could see him.

"He's a present from my ex" I replied "hey are you busy right now?"

"No why?"

"I was wondering if you can start tutoring me right now."

"Um sure ! ! !" he smiled "I'll get everything set up."

"Ok thank you. In the mean time I'm going to go throw him out and I'll be at your place in a little bit." I started walking towards the elevator. After a short trip down stair to throw the bear away I went straight to my room and got my stuff ready so I could study.

"Where are you going?" my mom asked as I was about to leave

"Next door, I'm going to study with Peter." I replied before I walked out the door and knocked on Peter door.

"Hey I'm hear to see Peter" I told the woman who answered the door.

"Oh my gosh are you Peter's girlfriend? You're so pretty. I'm his aunt May" she shook my hand "oh my gosh Peter never has girls over, this is such-"

"MAY ! ! !" I heard Peter's voice "she's not my girlfriend. I'm tutoring her in math" I noticed Peter was blushing as he walked towards me.

"Sorry" she looked back at me "oh wait you live next door ! ! !"

"Yes I do, my name is y/n" I smiled at her.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry but it's nice to meet you." she started to apologize.

"It's ok and nice to meet you too" I clung to my stuff.

"Would you like some walnut date loaf as a snack while you're studying?"

"May no" Peter started.

"I would love some" I replied before she left us alone.

"Don't eat it, I'll throw it out later. It tastes awful" Peter whispered to me.

"That's mean Peter" I whispered back as we entered his room.

"You'll see when you taste it." A short while later Peter's aunt came in with her walnut date loaf.

"Here you go, I hope you enjoy. I'll leave you two so you can get to studying" she handed us the plate before leaving.

"I don't know what you're on about, this is good." I said as I ate it.

"You're the first person to ever say that." he laughed as we started to study. Halfway through our tutoring session I got a text from flash asking if I liked the bear.

"Sorry, It's flash" I rolled my eyes "he's trying to get back together but I'm not taking him back."

"C-c-c-can I ask why?" Peter stuttered as he asked

"I couldn't stand watching him bully people." I looked at him "I actually broke up with him because I saw that he was beating up your friend Ned. I'm so sorry for the way he's been treating you two, you guys don't deserve it."

"It's ok" he shrugged as he said that. "I'm used to it."

"You shouldn't be used to it though." I reached out and held his hand. "You're such a smart and kind guy. I'm actually really jealous of how smart you are."

"I'm going to be honest, I didn't think you knew I existed."

"Of course I do Peter, we've know each other since we were in kindergarten. Why would you think I didn't know you existed?"

"Maybe because we've never actually talked to each other. Except for yesterday when you apologize what what flash did." I felt a peg of guilt.

"I'm sorry about that-" I was going to tell him that I never meant for him to think that I didn't know he existed but he cut me off.

"It's ok really, um let's continue shall we?" We continued the tutoring session but there was apart of me that still felt guilty because I've never actually talk to him. The tutoring season lasted two hours and by the end I was grasping what he was saying.

"Oh my gosh I get it ! ! !" I got excited because I got all the answers right to Peter's mini quiz he gave me.

"See I knew you'd get it" he replied "you'll pass mrs. Smith's make up test easily"

"Do you think you can tutor me again tomorrow?" I ask as I started to get my stuff.

"Sure" he got up as well and lead my out of his room. "I'm free all day tomorr-"

"Y/n how did you like the date loaf?" May asked me as we stopped by the front door.

"It was delicious ms. Parker"

"Please call me May, and I thought you would like to take some home with you." she came out of kitchen holding a chunk of her date loaf on a plate.

"Than you so much May, I'll bring back the plate tomorrow." I got the plate as Peter opened the front door. "I'll see you tomorrow Peter" I grinned at Peter as I left his apartment.

*time skip Peter's pov.*

Once y/n left I decide to go to the avengers compound so I could train like Tony told me to do. He told me that I can't rely on my web shooter, that I have to know how to properly fight someone. After getting my ass kick for two hours straight I painfully made my way to the kitchen so I could get some water.

"Hey kid, you look like shit." Tony ruffled my hair.

"Thanks, ms. Romanov was kicking my ass for two hours straight." I looked at the billionaire.

"You should of start training with Steve. He actually goes easy on you until he knows you're prepared for him to get tough." he scoffed "so did you do anything interesting this morning?"

"No, I mean yeah I guess" I replied as Tony sat in front of me. "I was tutoring y/n for two hours and-"

"Y/n as in you're crush y/n?" he interrupted me

"Yeah"

"Did you make a move? Did you make out? Did you two you kno-"

"No ! ! ! !" I glared at him "I was just helping her out."

"Sorry !" I watched as Tony put his hands up. "Can I ask you something? Why haven't you made a move yet?"

"I don't know" I looked at the table.

"Well I'm about to give you some advice kid" I look up at Tony. "If you really do like her and I can tell you really do, you should go for it and ask her out. The worst thing she could do is say no and then you can go on with your life knowing you at least took a chance. You don't want to wait too long and regret it when you see her kissing another guy."

"I just remembered that I have to go, my aunt told me to buy her milk." I got up and started to leave.

"Remember Peter, don't wait too long." I heard Tony's voice as I started leave the compound.

*time skip y/n pov*

I spent all day Sunday at Peter's apartment trying to get ready for my make up test today. I was a nervous wreck as I walked into class today because I thought I was going to blank when the test was in front of me.

"Are you ready for your make up test y/n?" Mrs smith asked as I went up to her desk to get the test.

"I don't know" I answered honestly and causing her to just shake her head.

"You got this" I heard Peter's voice behind me.

"I hope so" I sat down and started taking my test as Mrs. Smith started to teach. Surprisingly I finished the test faster than I thought. I actually remembered everything Peter had taught me over the weekend. When I handed my test back to Mrs. Smith she asked me to stay back so she could go over it with me.

"You can come up now y/n" Mrs. Smith called me over once the bell rung and everyone left. I made my way over to her desk and waited as she was going over it. "Congratulations y/n, you got all of the questions right" she smiled at me before she wrote an A+ at the top.

"Really" I squealed with excitement.

"Yes" she handed me my test. "I suggest you continue your tutoring sessions with mr. Park."

"Thank you and I will!" I happily exited her classroom and tried to find Peter before my next class.

*peters pov*

"So do you think she passed" Ned asked as I got my textbook out of my locker.

"Yes I do. She's smart, she just didn't understand it because of the way mrs. Smith explained it." I replied before I closed my locker.

"Do you think you're still going to tutor her?"

"I hope-"

"PETER" I turned around and noticed y/n was running towards me. "I got an A+ ! ! ! I passed ! ! ! !" she screamed before she hugged me. "Thank you for helping me"

"It was no problem y/n, I knew you would pass" I hugged her back

"Thanks you and your amazing tutoring sessions" she pulled away "do you think we can continue them?"

"Of course we can" I replied

"Oh my gosh let me pay you for the help" she started to pull out her wallet.

"Please don't ! ! !" I begged her.

"Are you sure?" she looked at me "feel like I need to give you something in return for helping me out." I had Tony's advice repeating in my head.

"How about a date with me?" I boldly asked, causing a few people to look our way. Y/n looked stunned but smiled.

"Pick me up at seven" she kissed my cheek before walking away. From the corner of my eye I noticed a very angry flash punching his locker before angrily leaving the hallway.

"You know you're dead right?" Ned patted my shoulder.

"I don't care, y/n just kissed me and agreed to go on a date with me. That's all that matters." I touched the cheek where y/n kissed before he headed off to our next class.


End file.
